The primary goal of the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences Professional Oncology Education Program is to provide a framework for all health science students to obtain information regarding cancer, that will lead to delivery of optimal health care. The educational thrust of this program is through instructional activities which emphasize cancer prevention, epidemiology, early detection of cancer, nutrition and multidisciplinary treatment of cancer patients. Successful, ongoing projects such as the medical student summer assistantship program and the Cancer Teaching Center will be continued. The new projects proposed to augment our current program are: 1. Institution of a summer program in cancer research for medical students. 2. Development of two new teaching modules: one pertaining to the nutritional aspects of cancer and one pertaining to chemotherapy. 3. Development of audiovisual tape presentations on cancer prevention and early detection of cancer. 4. Initiation of an annual Cancer Symposium to update health science pratitioners on advances in oncology. 5. Development of a self-instructional workbook on cancer epidemiology. 6. Recruitment of an epidemiologist to integrate epidemiolgy into course presentations and conferences. 7. Institution of a Nursing Practicum in home care of cancer patients. 8. Development and implementation of two new elective courses in the Pharmacy curriculum, to consolidate and expand current cancer-related coursework. 9. Preparation of a cancer syllabus detailing cancer-related coursework in the curricula of the Colleges of Medicine, Nursing and Pharmacy, as an instrument for overall evaluation of the current program and planning of future projects.